Red Fires, Green Leaves, and Blue Waters
by LadyLannister97
Summary: Based on FireRed and LeafGreen. Leaf is an excitable eleven year old who just got her trainer's license. Along with her companions, can she defeat all eight gyms, humble her arrogant rival, Blue, and defeat the villainous Team Rocket?


Human Dialogue: Normal

Human Thoughts: _Italics_

Pokemon Dialogue: **Bold**

Pokemon Thoughts: _**Bold and Italics**_

* * *

Save One: Pallet Town and Viridian City

The sun shined through the blinds as a young girl still slept soundly.

Then the Clefairy-shaped alarm clock rang, and it woke the girl up. She slammed on it to stop with a grumble.

 _Stupid clock. Why is it ringing so early?_

She was dreaming wonderfully. She was finally going on a pokemon journey. She was on her way to become a pokemon master. Why do dreams always end at the best part?

Then the realization hit her like a Rhyhorn.

School was out and she was eleven. At eleven, you were at age to receive a pokemon trainer license and challenge the gyms and the elite four if you were aiming to be a pokemon master. Today was that day.

…

* * *

A mother sighed as she listened to the commotion upstairs.

' _Just like Red,'_ she thought. Leaf and Red may have not looked the same due to two different fathers but they were similar all the same.

Nonetheless she cooked breakfast like any other parent.

By the time she poured a glass of orange juice for her younger child, said child came tumbling down the steps.

"MOM! Do you know what day it is?" She exclaimed, jumping up and down. By now, she was wearing a short and pleated red skirt, a teal tank top, teal socks, and white and red sneakers. She wore a large white hat with red lining and a half poke ball on top.

"Yes dear, I know. Before you speed it out of here, why don't you eat breakfast?" the mother offered.

"But Mom!" Leaf protested. When she saw her mom's facial expression, she sat down in defeat. Mom always would get that sad look in her eyes whenever she or Red was being troublesome; they would immediately grow guilty and stop acting like a brat.

Her mom pulled a seat for her and ushered her into it. As she brought her a plate of bacon and eggs, she continued to talk.

"You know that this is the last time you'll have a home cooked meal for a long time, right? Or a proper bed to sleep in?" Her mother warned. Leaf pouted.

"Mom, I'll be at Poke Marts. I can buy food there, and I'll sleep at Pokemon Centers at night! I'll be fine!" Leaf reassured as she took a bite out of a piece of bacon. She let out a pleased sigh. Arceus, she will miss her mom's cooking.

"But what if you can't? What if you get lost and can't find a hotel or a Pokemon Center? There are a lot of dangerous pokemon out there," her mother argued.

"Then I'll have my pokemon to protect me! I'll be fine!" Leaf reassured again. After breakfast, she began to pack while her mom looked on quietly. Currently, she only had 3,080 poke dollars and a potion. She was sure enough that she would beat a lot of trainers so that she could get enough money to survive. That's what happens in trainer battles, she heard. You win a battle, you earn poke dollars. You lose it; you have to give a portion of your yen to the winner. Guess that's another harsh lesson from the world.

She waved her mom goodbye as she walked out the door, reassuring her that she'll come back to show her mother her starter.

* * *

As the morning sun hit her, she looked around the small and quiet town known to her as Pallet Town. She would miss running around the large hills, playing near the lake, and trying to catch the Pidgey that always flew away at the last second. Sadly, she had to leave. Leaf wanted to see the bigger world; she wanted to see cities, beaches, and valleys. If she wanted to become a Pokemon master, she needed to leave this small world.

The various neighbors and locals were not helping her glum mood as she walked to Professor's Oak Lab. The fat guy that always hung around the lake even started up conservation about how great technology was again. She would miss that too, even though she heard him say it about 5000 times.

She finally got to the Lab. Professor Samuel Oak was the regional professor of Kanto and a kind man that was the main father figure in her life since she was little. He helped her mom out with the bills and payments since as a single mother of two; she was bound to have heavy financial problems. He would sometimes let her watch as he did research on some pokemon. His main area of study was the relationship between humans and pokemon, something he's been researching for over twenty years.

When she walked in, she stopped for a moment to take in the familiar smell and feel of air conditioner. She walked up to the lab tables, ready to greet Professor Oak and pick out a brand new po-

"What is it loser? Gramps isn't here. Find somewhere else to be pathetic at."

Only to hiss in response.

The bratty and obnoxious voice belonged to no other than Blue Oak, Professor Oak's grandson and her former childhood friend until he became a bully for no reason. He was her age with spiky copper brown hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a black polo shirt, purple jeans, and sneakers. He had a purple fanny pack attached to his waist.

"Hey jerk! I didn't come here to put up your snotty self today! I'm actually here for something very important!" Leaf snapped.

"And what's that? To get a pokemon? Oh please, you wouldn't last a day outside without running home to your mommy within an hour. Face it, Leaf. You're weak. You have always been and you always will be," he countered arrogantly.

Leaf glared and began to crack her knuckles. She'll show him weak. Before she could give him a shiner, one of the lab assistants grabbed her arm.

"Why don't you go out and find the Professor? He's probably out there in the field researching pokemon as usual," said the young woman with a nervous smile. Annoyed, Leaf practically stomped out of the lab while Blue looked on with a smirk.

' _I can't believe I used to be friends with that jerk. I hate him! How can he be so arrogant? He wasn't like that before!'_

Angrily, Leaf stormed across the town, ignoring the people passing by. The town exit sign was near a patch of grass, signaling the end of Pallet Town and the beginning of Route One.

Just when she was about to step in the large grass, a voice called out.

"Hey! Wait! Don't go out!"

Leaf jerked around in shock as Prof. Oak walked up to her wearing a white lab coat, a purple buttoned-up shirt, and brown slacks. His hair was a graying brown.

"You and Blue will never learn. No matter what we tell you, you two never stopped going into the tall grass unintended as small children and you haven't stopped now!" He said, bemused.

"But I was looking for you!" Leaf protested.

"It's doesn't matter! It's unsafe! Wild pokemon live in tall grass!" _'No kidding'_ "You need your own pokemon for your own protection." At this, Leaf straightened up in anticipation. Oak pondered what to do for a moment.

"I know! Come with me!" He offered. A grin split onto Leaf's face as she followed him back to the lab. _'This is it.'_

Inside the lab, Blue was still standing with his arms folded over his black polo shirt.

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!" He said, impatient. He looked over to Leaf with a sneer. "Why did you bring _her_ back?" Leaf stuck her tongue out at him in response as she stood next to him.

"Blue? Let me think…" Leaf and Blue both resisted the urge to roll their eyes. Despite being a pokemon professor, Prof. Oak was rather forgetful despite being only 47. He often forgot Blue's name, thinking it was Gary or Green for some reason.

"Oh, that's right, I told you to come! Just wait!" He remembered.

"Here Leaf," He spoke to her, "There are three pokemon in here." he gestured to the table next to them with three poke balls on it.

"The pokemon are held inside these poke balls. When I was young, I was a serious pokemon trainer. But now, in my old age, I have only these three left," he explained. "Go on, choose!" He instructed.

"Hey! Gramps! No fair! What about me?" Blue whined. Leaf inwardly groaned. Couldn't he stop being obnoxious even for one minute? Now she thought about it, he was always that way, even before he became a bully.

"Be patient, Blue. You can have one too," he said, calmly.

Leaf nervously walked over to the table. One of these balls contained a pokemon that would be her key to becoming a master. The three pokemon in the balls were Bulbasaur, the grass Type, Squirtle, the water type, and Charmander, the fire type. Despite going over it in her head last night, she suddenly didn't know what to choose anymore.

Should she pick Bulbasaur? She heard that grass types tended to be very strong but very slow. That might not work well when it's fighting very fast pokemon like flying types. And that's another issue, grass types had many weaknesses, them being Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, and Bug. At least three of those weaknesses (Flying, Poison, and Bug) were abundant in the routes near her.

Maybe she should pick Squirtle. Water types often tended to be the most reliable, being only weak to Electric and Grass, and being strong against Rock, Fire, and Ground.

Or perhaps Charmander? Fire types were strong offensively and defensively against many types (Grass, Bug, Steel, Ice, Fire, and Fairy) but unfortunately had typically low defenses when it came to its weaknesses. However, it would be a great help with all those bug types in the area.

What should she choose…?

"Leaf! Hurry up already! We don't have all day!" Blue huffed. Leaf gritted her teeth and grabbed the poke ball labeled 'Charmander, female'. With a finger, she pressed the button in the middle and watched in awe as a white light shot forth. An orange bipedal, reptilian pokemon materialized with large blue eyes. Its stomach was cream colored along with the bottom of its clawed feet. A small flame burned at the tip of its tail. It let out a friendly growl.

" **Hey there! Are you going to be my new trainer?"** She greeted, waving. Leaf immediately liked her friendly nature, maybe this was the one. She bent down to its level.

"Hello Charmander. Do you want to travel around with me? Help me with my dream?" Leaf asked.

" **Sure, why not? It's better than sitting in a boring lab, just staring into the distance,"** the Charmander said, grinning. This trainer seemed friendly and more caring than the bratty one in front of her. Squirtle or Bulbasaur can suffer with that one.

"That settles it then. I'll choose Charmander!" Leaf stated, proudly. Even though she couldn't understand what the Charmander was saying, she knew that they were going to get along well.

"Ah! Charmander is your choice. You should raise it patiently. So, Leaf, you are claiming the fire pokemon Charmander?" Prof. Oak asked for confirmation.

"Yes!" Leaf said while nodding. The Charmander jumped into her arms, excited. Prof. Oak chuckled. "Quite energetic, this one!"

" **Well duh. I can get out of this boring prison. I like you, old man, but I'm glad I don't have to see your face every day 24/7 now,"** the lizard pokemon said.

"Would you like to give it a name? Pokemon will have a higher chance of bonding with you if you give them a name," He asked Leaf **.** Leaf held up the Charmander.

"What do you would like?" Leaf asked her new partner.

" **Nothing stupid or bland like Charmie, Char-Char, Mandy, Orange, or Flame. That's all I ask,"** it responded. She heard some of the rather stupid names humans gave their pokemon.

"Hmm….what about Blaze?" Leaf offered. The Charmander pondered it for a moment then nodded. _**'Eh, could be worse.'**_

"Then Blaze it is!" The young girl said cheerily. Blue walked over and grabbed the poke ball in the middle, labeled 'Squirtle, male'.

"I'll take this one then!" Blue announced confidently.

' _Darn, he picked Squirtle. I was really hoping he'd pick Bulbasaur,'_ Leaf thought. Now Blue had a type advantage over her. Great.

Thanking Prof. Oak for Blaze, she put Blaze on the floor and they begun to walk towards the door together. Before they could leave, however, Blue cut in front of them.

"Wait Leaf! Let's check out our pokemon!" Blue demanded, drawing out the poke ball containing Squirtle. "I wanna see how weak your pokemon is!" He sneered, earning an angry hiss from Blaze. "Come on, I'll take you on!" Glaring, Leaf followed him outside where they then went on outside sides.

Sporting a cocky grin, Blue pressed the button on his ball and a white light burst from it. From the white light, a small blue turtle with large brown eyes and shell that was brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and had a thick white ridge in between materialized. It had a curly blue tail and three pointed digits on each finger and foot.

When it saw Blaze, it smiled and waved. **"Hey Charm! What are we doing today? Is it lunch time yet? Are these two kids next to us our new trainers? Do they have food? Is it the good food?"** He asked quickly. Blaze let out a groan.

" **No, silly. We're battling,"** said Blaze. Squirtle pouted.

" **But I'm** _ **hungry**_ **!** " He whined.

"Squirtle! Quit yappin' and get ready for battle!" Blue harshly scolded. Having no choice but to obey its new master, Squirtle complied halfheartedly.

Prof. Oak walked outside and frowned when he saw the scene unfolding. _'Typical children, rushing to battle at the nearest opportunity.'_

"Oh, for Pete's sake! So pushy as always!" He exclaimed, referring to Blue. _'He was never this impatient or arrogant before….'_

He looked at Leaf. "You never had a Pokemon Battle, haven't you? A pokemon battle is when two trainers pit their pokemon against each other. When one of the pokemon makes the other faint, it wins. But rather than talking about it, you'll learn from experience. Try battling and see it for yourself. Leaf, your Charmander knows Scratch and Growl. Blue, your Squirtle knows Tackle and Tail Whip," he explained. At this the two young trainers nodded and began to send out commands.

"Blaze use Scratch!" "Squirtle use Tail Whip!"

Blaze ran up to Squirtle and swiped at his face with her claws. Squirtle yelped in pain as he frantically covered his face up. **"Not too hard, sheesh!"** He protested. **"We're in battle, what am I supposed to do?"** Blaze shot back. **"How about not attempting to claw my eyes out?"**

"Inflicting damage is the key to winning any battle," Prof. Oak spoke up. Blue stomped his foot impatiently. "I said use Tail Whip!" He commanded. Squirtle stopped whining and whipped his tail around, making Blaze feel frail and weak.

"Status inflictions are also a great way to win a battle!" Oak added. Leaf frowned.

"Hmph! Blaze, use Scratch again!" She directed. Blaze made another swipe at Squirtle, but this time he managed to get out the way.

"Use Tackle!" Blue shouted. Squirtle ran into Blaze with a powerful slam, sending the poor lizard Pokemon into a tree nearby. She was knocked out by the time she hit the ground.

"Blaze!" Leaf cried as ran towards her fallen starter, picked it up, and cradled it in her arms.

' _Oh dear…,'_ thought Prof. Oak as Blue began to smile smugly. _'He managed to land a critical hit in his first battle and now he's about to go on an ego trip.'_

"Haha! Your pokemon fainted in one hit? How pathetic!" Blue cackled.

"Shut up!" Leaf shouted as Blaze began to have regain consciousness. When she laid her eyes on Squirtle, the lizard pokemon jumped out of her trainer's arms angrily, and stomped towards the tiny turtle pokemon. Squirtle shrank back in fear. **"Hey hey! Don't hurt me! I'm just following orders!"**

" **You got me this time but it won't happen again!"** Blaze threatened, poking the turtle in the chest angrily.

Leaf and Blue were still bickering, by this point they were so close to each other, their noses were almost touching.

"Just because you won this time doesn't mean you have to gloat like a jerk!" Leaf fired angrily.

"Whatever, just give me my prize money!" He demanded smugly. Resisting the urge to punch him, Leaf reached into her handbag and forked over 80 poke dollars to him. With a smirk, he called Squirtle into his ball and sauntered off.

Leaf watched him leave, glaring. Her Charmander stood next to her, glaring as well.

Professor Oak walked over to her with gentle smile on his face.

"Now that you have a Pokemon to protect you, will you make a trip to Viridian City for me? I placed an order at one of the Poke marts there; it should be the first one you see when you arrive out of Route 1," Oak asked.

"Okay," said Leaf, not really paying attention.

"It'll give you a chance to really see what's out there!" He encouraged. He watched with a sad smile as Leaf simply nodded and headed off towards the route with Blaze in tow.

Oak sighed. He hoped this journey would help Blue and Leaf mature. They were on the cusps of puberty, so this was the last year they would be truly be innocent naïve children. Soon, they would head into adolescence and have all the benefits and burdens that come with it. The world was large and was filled with things that would open a child's mind up. For their sake, he hoped that they wouldn't see the dark side of it too much.

* * *

Route 1 started off filled with tall grass with a long white fence blocking it off from Pallet town. Beyond the tall grass was large green field covered with ledges and hills. From a distance, Viridian City was visible.

Leaf and Blaze trekked through the route.

"Don't worry Blaze, with losses comes learning. We'll show them who the real loser is next time," Leaf reassured her starter. Blaze only let out a grumpy growl in response. _**'How can I lose to him? All Squirtle did in the lab was beg for food, eat food, and then beg for more food!'**_

As the two continued to walk, a small purple pokemon resembling a rodent watched them from within the grass. Its eyes were large and red and two large white teeth hanging from its mouth. It has long whiskers and a cream underside.

' _ **A human, eh? They don't come out often. And that thing next to her don't look too strong. Ha! Maybe, I could take advantage!'**_ It thought to itself.

"Now, in case a wild pokemon attacks us, let's not lose our minds. Alright? We got this," the human girl said. The orange lizard nodded glumly. _**Alright, kid, let's see how tough you are.**_

With a loud shriek, the mouse pokemon tackled Blaze, sending them both into a tree. **"What is it with me and trees?"** Blaze shouted angrily. Then, she took notice of the rat-like pokemon pinning her down. **"Hey! Get off me you creep!"** She shoved him off of her and took a defensive stance. **"Leaf, tell me what to do!"**

Out of shock, Leaf just stood there for a few moments with her mouth open. ' _What is that thing?'_ She wondered.

The small mouse made another attempt to tackle Blaze. This time, Blaze was able to dodge it. Snapping out of her shock, Leaf yelled out commands.

"Blaze use Growl!" She ordered. Using a cute growl, her starter was able to make some on effect on the tiny rat, judging by the way he vibrated. He glared. _**So you wanna play that game, huh? Trying to lower my attack, so that I have the offense of a baby? Well lower THIS!**_ He turned towards the opposite direction and raised his tail, getting ready to use Tail Whip.

"Scratch!" Leaf yelled, determined not to let him attack. Blaze swiftly swiped his tail, and his face when he turned around to yelp in pain. Knowing that the rat was going to use tackle, Blaze scratched at his eyes, sending him into tears. He ran off angrily. Astonished, Leaf walked over to Blaze.

"Wow, I didn't even need to yell out an order. Amazing, Blaze!" She complimented. The fire starter stood up proudly, and then they continued their walk to Viridian City.

The small mouse watched them, agitated.

' **Just you wait, come back and I'll be waiting for you…..'**

* * *

Despite being the smallest city in the region, and one of the smallest in the world overall, Viridian City was beautiful and radiant. Known as the 'Eternally Green Paradise', the city was filled with vibrant evergreen trees, cleanly cut grass, hills filled with flowers, and barely any pollution in the air. The inner city itself was generally devoid of any filth lining the streets, and the houses were well structured and not dilapidated. Viridian City was also the most important city for Pokemon Trainers in Kanto. Not only was it the location of the eighth and final recognized gym ( which was closed for some reason despite it being league season), but towards the west exit lied the pathway to Indigo Plateau, where the Elite Four waited to fight any trainer who was powerful enough to gain eight badges.

' _Wow. Viridian is so beautiful,'_ Leaf thought to herself. _'Maybe I'll live here when I get older.'_ She decided to put off on getting Prof. Oak's parcel for a couple of hours, deciding to explore the city instead. Walking around, her and Blaze spotted a medium sized building with a green roof. A large white sign next to it read _Pokemon Trainer Academy :Walk-ins are Welcomed_.

' _Hmm. Sounds interesting. Maybe I could learn a few things there,'_ she thought. Stepping inside, Leaf looked around the place. A group of small children occupied the seats while a young teacher stood in front of a large green billboard. Everybody turned their heads towards her and Blaze. The children let out oohs and ahhs at the sight of the orange lizard.

"Hello, are you just starting out as a trainer?" The woman asked. Leaf nodded. The young woman smiled warmly and directed her to a seat. "Good, you're just in time for our lesson on status effects."

When Leaf was seated, the teacher turned towards the board.

"Today's lesson is on the basic status effects: Burn, Freeze, Paralysis, Poison, and Sleep. All of these effects last after battle if a trainer does not have an ailment or in the case of Freezing and Sleeping, a pokemon cannot thaw or wake up in battle, so be sure to be near a Pokemon Center or have ailments on hand. Burnings are typically caused only by fire type moves and they halve a pokemon's physical attack and wear it down every turn until it faints out of paint. Poisonings, like burnings, wears down the opponents until it faints. Paralyzing a pokemon lowers its speed drastically, and it may not be able to move at all. A pokemon that's frozen will not be able to move unless they're using a powerful fire type move or Scald, which therefore unfreezes it. It may also unfreeze itself by chance if it's lucky, however it's rare. Making a pokemon fall asleep completely renders it unable to move unless it knows a move that can operate during sleep, or it wakes up by its own. Now unto other types of stat effects such as confusion, flinching, and infatuation….."

* * *

Leaf walked out of the Pokemon Academy feeling satisfied. She learned of several ailments she could buy at the Poke Mart if her pokemon was injured. She already had two potions, one from her mother as a gift which ended up being used on Blaze, and the other from a worker at the mart who gave to it her as a promotional gift. She found it strange that somebody will willingly stand in area full of wild pokemon with no pokemon to protect them just so they can promote an item but she guessed that that's why more and more unions were being formed.

She also learned that Blaze could never be burned due to her typing unless it was from two moves called Tri attack and Secret Power.

Touring around the city on a bus, she found that it really was short. She was just near the north exit. ' _Maybe I can explore the outskirts a little?'_

Getting off the bus, she walked towards the exit, wanted to explore Route 2. Unfortunately for her, there was a problem.

An old man lay passed out on the ground, blocking the exit. A little girl, presumably his granddaughter, stood embarrassed. Concerned, Leaf walked over to them.

"Is he alright?" She asked worryingly. The little snorted.

"He'll be fine. Granddad just drank too many beers again," the girl spat.

"O-oh alright?" Leaf said awkwardly. _'How uncomfortable,'_ she thought. She hoped for the kid's sake that her grandfather was not her sole guardian. Picking up Oak's parcel was now the top priority.

The Pokemon Center and the Poke Mart had the same idea, helping trainers on their journey, but executed it in different ways. The Pokemon Center, a building with a red roof, provided free healthcare to any injured pokemon while the Poke Mart, a smaller building with a blue roof, sold items.

The instant she walked in the mart, a worker called her over from behind the register.

"Hey you come from Pallet Town?" He asked.

"Yeah. You have a parcel for Professor Oak?" She answered. He nodded as she went over to receive it.

"Alright, Blaze, let's deliver to the old man so we can officially get this journey going!" Leaf said cheerfully. Blaze simply responded by burning her tail brighter in agreement.

* * *

Walking back to Pallet Town, the same purple rodent from earlier jumped in front of them, going for a second attack. Just before Leaf could command Blaze to use Tackle, the fire starter did something unexpected and released a small stream of fire towards the mouse instead. This time, the tiny Pokemon shrieked in pain as a ring of fire sparked on and off around his body, signaling that he had been burned. He ran off crying again while Blaze blinked nonchalantly. **"I SWEAR TO ARCEUS YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"**

Leaf bent down to high five her starter, who happily responded. "Great job, girl!" She congratulated although she did not know what move Blaze had just used.

Walking back to Oak's lab, she excitedly relayed every event that happened so far to Oak.

"Oh I see it has grown rather attached in such a short time," Oak pointed out, pleased. At least one of the children was bonding with their Pokemon. He observed no such thing with Blue and his Squirtle. He then remembered what he sent Leaf to Viridian City.

"You have my parcel?" Oak inquired.

"Yes sir!" said Leaf as she handed him the box. He opened it in front of her to reveal a custom poke ball.

In came Blue, shoving her aside so he can talk to his granddad up close.

"Watch your manners jerk!" She yelled. Ignoring her, Blue crossed his arms as she seethed in anger.

"Gramps! What did you call me for?" he asked impatiently. Oak tilted his head but the memory came to him.

"I called you over so that I can give you something. Here," he walked over to a table and picked up two red devices, "These two devices is my latest invention, the Pokedex!" He announced, enthusiastically. "It automatically records data on Pokemon you've seen or caught. It's a high tech encyclopedia!"

"Leaf and Blue, take these with you," he said, giving them each a Pokedex. "You can't get detailed data on pokemon just by seeing them. You must capture them to obtain complete data. So, here are some tools for catching wild pokemon," he explained as the two children silently watched. He went over to another table, where two bags laid. Grabbing them, he walked over to them and handed each a bag containing five red and white poke balls.

"When a wild pokemon appears, it's fair game. Just throw a poke ball at it and try to catch it! This won't always work, however. A healthy pokemon can escape. You have to be lucky! To make a complete guide on all the pokemon in the world, that was my dream. But now I'm too old, I can't the job done. So I want you two will fill my dream for me," he explained. "Get going you two; this is a great undertaking in pokemon history!"

"Alright, Gramps! Leave it to me!" Blue said confidently. He looked over to Leaf, arrogantly. "Leaf, I hate to say it, but you won't be necessary for this." Ignoring the murderous look she gave him, he continued. "I'll borrow a town map from sis, and I'll tell her not to give you one, haha! Don't bother coming to my house!" And with that, he strode out of the lab.

Prof. Oak was afraid that Leaf was about to snap, but surprisingly, she just smiled sweetly at him instead.

"Don't worry Prof. Oak! I'll do my very best to complete your dream!" And with that, she practically skipped out of the lab.

All Oak could was smile.

' _Just do your best.'_

* * *

Daisy Oak was a far nicer person than her little brother. She was also more humble which was shocking, considering that Daisy was one of the most famous pokemon coordinators to come out of Kanto. She won the Grand Festival last year and the Spring Festival the year before that. She had every reason to be cocky yet she spent her days making tea and grooming people's pokemon voluntarily when contest season was off. As a plus, she didn't tolerate Blue's recent nasty attitude. So despite Blue bragging that Daisy was not going to give her map, she went over to his house anyways. Just as she expected, Daisy had given her a map though not without criticizing her granddad's "laziness". She wished her good luck on her journey just like Leaf's own mother did a half hour ago.

"Okay this is it, Blaze. We're officially on our journey now!" Leaf said, excited. Blaze burned her tail, happily. **"Finally!"**

Happily, they headed off on Route 1, ready to get their journey started. However, there was rustling in one of the patches of grass. Leaf and Blaze got ready. This could be a rare pokemon ready to fought and caught.

It was the purple mouse pokemon that attacked them twice before. Angrily, he hissed at them, still suffering from the scratches and burn Blaze inflicted upon him earlier. Blaze immediately left her trainer's side and ran up to him.

" **Will you leave us alone already? Haven't you caused enough trouble for us and yourself?"** She chastised. She tried to claw at him, only for him to dodge. She noticed that he was still wincing from his burn, and that he also sporting multiple bruises which he didn't get from her.

" **What happened to you?"** Blaze said, suddenly becoming concerned.

" **Birds. That's what,"** he spat, **"Thanks to your little burn, I nearly got picked off by one of them birds. You know how many family members and friends I lost from that? And you burned me, almost condemning me to my fate,"** he hissed out. Blaze was taken back.

" **Hey! I wouldn't have had to do that if you didn't keep attacking us!"** She defended.

" **Should I care? Leaving me to die isn't right. Your master should have captured me if you were going to do that! Isn't that what humans like your master does? At least I would be healed,"** he huffed. Blaze growled.

While the two pokemon bickered, Leaf took out her Pokedex and scanned the purple rodent.

' _Rattata,'_ it simply said. The girl frowned. Oak wasn't kidding when he said that she had to catch it if she wanted full information. She let out a yelp when the wild Rattata grabbed her leg.

" **Just catch me, please! Just get rid of this burn! I don't care about being your slave, just help me!"** He pleaded. Her Charmander rolled her eyes. How is he going to complain about something that was his own fault? Even if she grew up in a lab, she understood survival of the fittest. And she did _not_ want to permanently see his ratty face every day.

Unfortunately for her, Leaf took pity on the Rattata and took out a poke ball from her bag, much to the fire starter's horror.

"You poor thing. Don't worry I'll take care of you right away!"

She dropped the ball on the Rattata, and a red light emitted from the ball. It enveloped the tiny rat inside, and the ball dropped to the ground. It only shook once before it glowed brightly, signifying its capture. Leaf grinned.

"I just caught my first pokemon! YES!" She jumped up and down, holding the poke ball. The Pokedex beeped again.

' _Rattata, the tiny mouse pokemon. Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places.'_

Meanwhile a certain four letter word popped up in her starter's mind.

Calling Blaze into her ball for a bit, Leaf ran for the rest of the route.

' _Don't worry Ray; I'll get you patched up!'_ She already gave her new pokemon a name.

Despite the current circumstance one of her pokemon was in, she could not hold off her excitement as she headed into Viridian City.

She was officially a Pokemon Trainer.

Her story has now begun.

* * *

I didn't know Professor Oak was only 47 at the time of Red and Blue. It says so on Bulbapedia, for those who want a source. Since this is based on Firered and Leafgreen instead of Red, Blue, and Yellow, other regions and Pokemon will be acknowledged and referenced. With 720 species of Pokemon, it's hard to recognize only 151, especially many pokemon later generations are related to Gen I. I hope you enjoyed Chapter One!


End file.
